Vincent Crabbe
* Irma Crabbe |krew = Czysta |różdżka = Nieznana |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin *** Reprezentacja Slytherinu * Brygada Inkwizycyjna * Rodzina Crabbe * Śmierciożercy |aktor = Jamie Waylett |tytuł = * Pałkarz * Śmierciożerca |dom = Slytherin }} Vincent Crabbe (ur. między 1 września 1979 r. a 31 sierpnia 1980 r. – 2 maja 1998r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi, który rozpoczął swoją naukę w Hogwarcie, w 1991 roku. Został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Pałkarz w drużynie Quidditcha, syn śmierciożercy. Miał dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół: Draco Malfoya oraz Gregory'ego Goyle'a. Biografia Wczesne życie Vincent urodził się w między 1 września 1979 r. a 31 sierpnia 1980 r. w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi, jako syn śmierciożercy Crabbe'a W 1991 roku dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie informujący, że został przyjęty do placówki. Odziedziczył bądź też kupił (możliwe, że w sklepie Ollivanderów) różdżkę. Rok 1991–1992 Crabbe, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele Malfoy i Goyle, tak jak pragnęli, zostają przydzieleni do Slytherinu. Pierwsze jego spotkanie z Harrym odbyło się na pierwszym roku, w pociągu, w przedziale, do którego przyszedł razem z Malfoyem i Goyle'em. W filmie miało to miejsce dopiero na schodach w Hogwarcie przed Ceremonią Przydziału. Podczas tego spotkania Harry zauważył, że Crabbe i Goyle odgrywają rolę „goryli” Dracona. Podczas pojedynku, który się nie odbył, ponieważ był to podstęp Malfoya, Vincent miał być sekundantem Dracona, ponieważ był lepszy w pojedynkach od Goyle'a. Podczas lekcji eliksirów z Severusem Snape'em stał się ulubieńcem profesora, razem z Malfoyem i Goyle'em. Obu gorylom podobały się jego lekcje, ponieważ prof. Snape bardzo faworyzował Ślizgonów (w szczególności Dracona Malfoya). Rok 1992–1993 W połowie semestru bazyliszek zaczął atakować uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia co spowodowało wiele spetryfikowań. Harry, Ron i Hermiona próbowali odkryć, kto stoi za napaściami. Podejrzewając, że w sprawę może być zamieszany Malfoy, postanowili przemienić się za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego w Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, aby wydobyć z Dracona prawdę. Nasączyli więc ciasteczka eliksirem słodkiego snu i sprawili, żeby lewitowały one przed „gorylami”. Crabbe i Goyle zjedli je i od razu zasnęli, a Harry i Ron schowali ich ciała w schowku na miotły. Następnie chłopcy dostali się do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i zamienieni w „goryli” przeprowadzili rozmowę z Malfoyem, przez którą dowiedzieli się, że Draco nie jest zamieszany w tajemnicze ataki. Podczas rozmowy dzieci w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów Draco mówił Harry'emu i Ronowi (pod postacią Crabbe'a i Goyle'a) że już sto razy się go pytali, czy jest dziedzicem Slytherina. mały|224x224px|Harry i Ron pod postacią Crabba i Goyla w drugiej klasie. Rok 1993-1994 Na początku roku szkolnego Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle weszli do przedziału, w którym siedzieli Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger. Kiedy zobaczyli śpiącego Remusa Lupina, nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, zrezygnowali z dręczenia trio. Po przyjeździe do zamku Vincent dowiedział się, że Harry zemdlał na widok dementora przeszukującego Ekspres Hogwart-Londyn. To dało mu kolejny powód do prześladowania Pottera. Razem z Malfoyem i Goyle'em zaczął udawać dementora przed chłopcem, gdy tylko przechodził on koło nich. Podczas meczu quidditcha Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw ubrał kaptur i razem z przyjaciółmi próbował przestraszyć Harry'ego. Młody czarodziej, myśląc, że są oni prawdziwymi dementorami, rzucił na nich zaklęcie Patronusa. Obaj goryle i Draco zostali za to ukarani szlabanem. W 1993 roku zaczął naukę nowych przedmiotów – opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i wróżbiarstwa. Dostał także pozwolenie na odwiedzanie wioski Hogsmeade w soboty i niedziele. Jak wszyscy Ślizgoni nienawidził Rubeusa Hagrida. Szydził z niego jeszcze bardziej po artykule Rity Skeeter, w którym to ona obraża Rubeusa i wypisuje różne „niemiłe ciekawostki” z jego życia. Był zawiedziony, kiedy hipogryf Hagrida, Hardodziob nie został stracony. Rok 1994-1995 Gdy podczas czwartego roku nauki, na lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią Alastor Moody (naprawdę Bartemiusz Crouch Junior) rzucił na jego głowę wielkiego pająka, Vincent zaczął krzyczeć i panikować. Tak jak wszyscy Ślizgoni, Crabbe nosił podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego plakietki Potter cuchnie! i kibicował Cedricowi Diggory'emu. Barty Crouch Jr. wrzucił mu do spodni Malfoya, którego zamienił w tchórzofretkę. Rok 1995-1996 mały|lewo Crabbe i Goyle zostają pałkarzami w reprezentacji swojego domu. Podczas jednego z meczów (Slytherin vs Gryffindor) Crabbe posłał tłuczek w kierunku Harry'ego Pottera wściekły, że nie wygrał ich dom. Crabbe należał również do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, która zajmowała się łapaniem członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a, prowadzącej przez Harry'ego Pottera. Przyczynił się do złapania Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół podczas włamywania się do gabinetu Dolores Umbridge. Podczas powrotu do Londynu, Crabbe, Goyle oraz Malfoy atakują Harry'ego Pottera w odwecie za aresztowanie ich ojców, do którego Harry w istotny sposób się przyczynił. Niestety, nie wiedzieli, że atakują go przed przedziałem zajętym przez członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Rok 1996-1997 Crabbe i Goyle pomagają Malfoyowi w wykonywaniu zadania wyznaczonego przez Czarnego Pana. Chłopcy przemieniają się w dziewczyny, aby Draco mógł naprawić Szafkę Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń. Jednak ani Crabbe, ani Goyle nie wiedzieli, co Malfoy robi w Pokoju Życzeń. Mieli go tylko informować, czy można bezpiecznie wyjść. Pod koniec roku szkolnego, gdy Malfoy opuszcza szkołę Crabbe i Goyle chodzą osamotnieni i smutni z powodu jego nieobecności. Rok 1997-1998 Nowi nauczyciele w szkole – Alecto i Amycus Carrowowie uczyli rzucania zaklęć niewybaczalnych oraz potężnych klątw i uroków. Uczniowie, którzy w opinii śmierciożerców zasłużyli na karę, byli męczeni zaklęciem Cruciatus. Neville Longbottom wspomina, że Crabbe i Goyle po raz pierwszy są w czymś lepsi, ponieważ torturują kolegów i najwidoczniej sprawia im to przyjemność. Bitwa o Hogwart Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle jako nieliczni ze Ślizgonów pozostają w zamku. Zastawiają pułapkę na Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger w Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy przyszli do Pokoju w poszukiwaniu diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. Wtedy Crabbe pokazuje, jakim jest utalentowanym czarnoksiężnikiem – rzucanie zaklęcia Avada Kedavra nie sprawia mu żadnego problemu. Gdy Dracon próbował go powstrzymać, Vincent powiedział, że „kicha na jego rozkazy”. Jednak Crabbe nie mógł złapać Harry'ego, Hermiony i Rona za każdym razem, gdy rzucał zaklęcie uśmiercające – chybiał. Wtedy postanowił użyć klątwy Szatańskiej Pożogi, która zniszczyła cały Pokój Życzeń i zabiła Crabbe'a. Draconowi oraz Gregory'owi było bardzo przykro z faktu śmierci kolegi. Nikt nie widział jego śmierci, jednak jest ona faktem, ponieważ chłopak nie wydostał się z Pokoju przed tym, gdy Szatańska Pożoga na dobre się rozszalała. Crabbe dzięki rzuconej przez siebie klątwie niszczy doszczętnie jeden z horkruksów Voldemorta – diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Wygląd Crabbe był tęgim i przysadzistym chłopcem o grubej szyi oraz małych oczach. Pomimo otyłości, potrafił szybko biegać, co udowodnił podczas ucieczki przed Szatańską Pożogą. Poza tym był bardzo silny, co wykorzystywał jako pałkarz w drużynie Slytherinu. Charakter Był człowiekiem żądnym władzy i pełnym pogardy dla mugoli. Był bardzo chciwy i złośliwy. Już podczas pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie wykazał skłonność do dokuczania innym oraz znęcania się nad słabszymi. Jednak to, co najgorsze pokazuje podczas siódmego roku nauki. Wtedy udowadnia, że jest utalentowanym czarnoksiężnikiem, który potrafi rzucać potężne klątwy. W porównaniu z Malfoyem nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo związał się z czarną magią i lekceważąc przestrogi uwalnia przeklęty ogień, przez co sam później ginie, puszczając się komody z książkami, której się trzymał, uciekając przed ogniem. Zdolności i umiejętności Czarna magia Crabbe pod okiem śmierciożercy oraz nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią uczył się wielu potężnych klątw i uroków, m.in. zaklęcia uśmiercającego, zaklęcia torturującego czy klątwy Szatańskiej Pożogi. Jednak kiedy tłumaczono, jak powstrzymać Szatańską pożogę już nie słuchał. Mimo jego zdolności nie zdawał sobie sprawy z potęgi tych zaklęć i umiera przez klątwę Szatańskiej Pożogi. Quidditch Dołącza do drużyny quidditcha na piątym roku nauki jako pałkarz. Zostaje przyjęty ze względu na swój rozmiar oraz siłę, a nie umiejętności. Podczas meczów często zachowuje się nieuczciwie np. popycha zawodników drużyny przeciwnej. Pojedynki Malfoy wybrał Crabbe'a jako swojego sekundanta w pojedynku z Potterem. Był lepszy w pojedynkowaniu się niż jego przyjaciel Goyle. W filmach * W filmie Vincent Crabbe jest grany przez Jamie'ego Wayletta. * W czwartej części Barty Crouch Jr. (jako Alastor Moody) zamienia Dracona we fretkę i wrzuca ją Crabbe'owi do spodni. Jamie Waylett musiał mieć podczas tej sceny dwuwarstwowe spodnie tak, by zwierzę go nie zraniło. * Jamie nie zagrał w Insygniach Śmierci ze względu na fakt, że odpowiadał przed sądem za posiadanie narkotyków (zastąpił go Louis Cordice grający Blaise'a Zabiniego). Występowanie mały|Vincent Crabbe jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore Galeria Crabbe2.png M_C_G.jpg V.Crabbe.gif Vincent_Crabbe_2.jpg Crabbe_umbridge.png Harry_potter_i_zakon_feniksa(neville_longbotom,draco_malfoy,crabbe_,hermiona_granger).png Szatanska_pozoga.png Crabbe_fretka.jpg 200px-Crabbe_with_a_spider_on_his_fat_head.jpg de:Vincent Crabbe en:Vincent Crabbe es:Vincent Crabbe et:Vincent Crabbe fi:Vincent Crabbe fr:Vincent Crabbe it:Vincent Tiger ja:ビンセント・クラッブ nl:Vincent Korzel ru:Винсент Крэбб sv:Vincent Crabbe Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej Kategoria:Rodzina Crabbe Kategoria:Członkowie Gangu Malfoya Kategoria:Pałkarze Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania